The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for constructing bowling lanes, and in particular relates to such systems which utilize synthetic panels in the construction of a new bowling lane or in the replacement or resurfacing of an existing bowling lane.
The use of synthetic laminated constructions for bowling lanes is well known in the art. For example, the General Electric Company manufactured a bowling alley laminate under the trademark PERMA-LANE. This product was formed of many layers of kraft paper impregnated with a resin, and which was then laminated together to form a layer having a thickness on the order of 3/8-3/4 of an inch. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,842, Murrey discloses such a high pressure phenolic layer having an exterior hard plastic melamine surface simulating a conventional wooden bowling alley in appearance. In Murrey's arrangement, fasteners are extended completely through the phenolic layer, and are used to attach an intermediate barrier layer to the lane substructure. In a similar arrangement disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,318 to Stirling et al, fasteners are only partially extended through the phenolic layer, and are used to attach the phenolic as a resurfacing layer to an existing wooden bowling lane as part of a resurfacing activity.
One of the difficulties associated with synthetic bowling lanes in the past has been the tendency of panels formed of such laminated synthetic materials to warp during the period of shipping and installation, which hinders obtaining the necessary flat surface required by American Bowling Congress (ABC) regulations.
Another difficulty associated with synthetic bowling lanes involves the manner in which the lanes are fastened to the sub-structure. In the past, it has been known to use various mechanical fasteners and other similar mechanical systems for that purpose. For example, in the above described Murray U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,842 and related patents 4,205,843 and 4,244,570, there is disclosed the use of a thin phenolic layer placed on top of an aluminum underlayment sheet using mechanical fasteners; a similar system is disclosed in the Sterling et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,318.
Other prior art of interest is disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,670,049 to Stein et al; 3,014,722 to Green; 2,531,168 to Snyder; 4,944,514 and 4,795,152 to Suiter; and 5,183,262 to Heddon.